guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Saud Dakhil Allah Muslih Al Mahayawi
Saud Dakhil Allah Muslih Al Mahayawi was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners, US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 53. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report he was born on August 21, 1976, in Jedda, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Transcript There is no record that chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saud Dakhil Allah Muslih Al Mahayawi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 8 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saud Dakhil Allah Muslih Al Mahayawi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 23 June 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saud Dakhil Allah Muslih Al Mahayawi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 9 May 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Repatriation A Saudi named "Saud al-Mahayawi" was repatriated on July 16, 2007 with fifteen other men. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (3) – “Osama’s Bodyguards” Andy Worthington * Who are the 16 Saudis released from Guantánamo? Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1976 births Category:People from Jeddah